Infinite
by SailorYue
Summary: takes place shortly after ch 136. SPOILERS! Fai hasnt eaten in 3 months...full summery inside.


Massive spoilers!! Dont read this if you havent read ch 136.

this takes place sometime after 136, Fai is hungry after 3 months, but will he feed? This takes place shortly after ch 136.

Disclaimer: i dont own them. Who else but CLAMP would coem up with the baddass gothinc Lolita look for Sakura O...o

---------------------

It was the end of a day that was much like the others these past 3 months. Another battle, won. Fai entered the lounge first, He went to the table and carefully unbuckled the spiked collar and set it down. He then closed his eye and sighed, gripping the tale as another wave of pain hit him. He'd been feeling this pain, an awful gnawing hunger, for a couple weeks. Before he could ignore it, but now it was near unbearable. It had even affected the way he had fought that day. One hand gripped the edge of the table slightly, while the other massaged his right temple, as he tried to stave the feeling away, but it didn't seem to be working this time. He sensed another presence enter the room, and he opoened his now cat eye.

"You're hungry, aren't you." Kurogane stated, not really in the form of a question.

"I'm fine, Kurogane." Fai said, through gritted teeth.

Kurogane slipped off his own collar. "You havent eaten since we left that world, three months ago. You SHOULD be hungry.

"I SAID I'm fine." Fai said, voice cold as steel. He refused to look at Kurogane, so he didnt see the slightly dejected look on the ninja's face. He started towards the other door, trying to get away from Kurogane. Unfortunatly, his plan didnt go so well, when he lost his balance. At that moment, Sakura and Syaoran entered.

"Fai-san!!" Sakura cried, rushing over to the fallen blonde. "Are you OK?"

Fai kept his head down. He knew his eye was in the cat-form, and didnt want to frighten Sakura. "Yes, Sakura-chan. I just lost my balance"

The princess noticed how Fai was trembling, and knew he was not alright.

"Fai-san, you're NOT ok, are you?" She asked quietly. "You're hungry, arent you?"

She gently lifted his chin to look him in the eye. Her eyes flashed slightly at the site of the slit, but didnt show anything else.

"Fai-san, you have to feed. It's not healthy to try to starve yourself. Please eat?"

Fai looked into the girl's imploring eyes for a moment. He smiled slightly, sadly, "OK, Sakura-chan. I'll eat soemthing." he said, cupping her cheek.

Sakura and Syaoran left the room, so that Kurogane and Fai were now alone to do what needed to be done.

------

"So you'll only feed for her, eh?" Kurogane said softly."Not for yourself." 'or me', he thought.

Fai still wouldnt look directly at the warrior. "I told you before. I should have died back then. You didnt let me tho."

Kurogane rolled up his sleeve, then stuck his arm infront of the mage's face. "And I told YOU, that if you wanted to die so badly, I'd be the one to kill you. I wasnt going to let you die from some stupid wound."

Fai looked at the proffered wrist for a moment, before taking it gently into his hands. "I don't know if I could truely beleive you." he said quietly, before sinking his fangs into the arm.

Kurogane barely winced. "I'm a ninja, bound by honor. when I make a promise, I KEEP that promise."

The next few minutes passed in silence, as Fai drank Kurogane's life. He felt his strength returning with each swallow of the warm coppery liquid. He slowed his sucking and shortly started licking the wound till it closed. Fai didnt release Kurogane's arm tho. He continued to stare at the wound he had inflicted, running his thumb gently over the barely existant scab.

"Hm" he chuckled softly to himself. "You would, wouldn't you?" Fai said this softly, Kurogane baer;y cought it.

The ninja looked to the ground. "Yeah, I would." he replied, just as soft.

Fai let go of his wrist. "Why, tho?" he inquired, looking out the corner of his eye towards Kurogane.

Kurogane studied his wrist a moment, fingering the wound slightly. "Because... I don't want to see you in pain" he said, making his hand into a fist. Fai looked over to the ninja.

"But--"

"And what your feeling now, ISN'T pain. Not truely." Kurogane said, looking Fai in the eye for the first time since the mage woke up, 3 months ago. "Sadness and pain are 2 separate entities. Sadness may cause pain, but its not the same thing."

Fai looked away, with a very slight, sad smile on his face. "Are they now?" he asked. "I'll think on that, Kurogane. Thank you."

Fai headed towards the door that let to their sleeping quarters. Kurogane watched as the mage walked away. "And I'll teach you how to get past the sadness." he said to himself, following the mage thru the door.

--------------------------------------------------------

ok./...this isnt how i first invisioned it. it just grew as i typed. its got a semi corney enduing, but i hiop you like it. Please reveiw. : )


End file.
